Dirty Racing
by Die Verliebte Zwei
Summary: Years before Jak2, Erol was still the great racer we know, 'cept.. yaknow.. younger. Anyway, he goes to Kras city for the annual national championship. Eventual RazerxErol
1. Clashing Champions

Authors' Note:

Nik: Hell's yea! We're back! This fic is set before Jak2, where Erol is young and a very talented racer and... GET OUT HERE KYO! drags Kyoko-kun out kicking and screaming

Kyoko: Why do I have to have a part in writing this note? sits and sulks

Nik: oblivious Because you wrote it dammit! Now see this is just like our usual style of rping a story, the two of us are verry long-standing fans of both Jak and Dax and rping! So What more is there about this fic? Turns to Kyoko expectantly...

Kyoko: is still sulking This is the product of us reading too many fanfics and both of us finaly getting to finishing the damn game.

Nik: chimes in I didn't finish it!

Kyko: glares at Nik for interuptingWe're both rather dissapointed by the lack of fics about Razer, as we (meaning kyoko only since I, Nik, have no searching ability...)have found almost none. And we figure Erol got his... 'flamboyant manerisms' from Razer, as it's likely they've met before, both being in racing and all.

Nik: So without further ado... RELEASE THE YAOI! sits in a randomly appearing throne

* * *

Razer leaned against one of the support poles in the Bloody Hook, which despite its horrible music and company, served a decent drink and allowed smoking; a rule which Razer took advantage of at the moment as he took a drag from his cigarette waiting for that bastard GT to show up and give him some more good PR. As the reigning champion of the races in Kras city, he expected little problem winning the national championship this year, even if some new racers were coming in from the drudgery of a place Haven city...

After ordering another drink, he finally saw the brightly dressed sports show host; Razer still didn't understand why his boss would have created such an... odd looking alias, not to mention such an annoying one.) stride into the bar, his usual entourage of cameras following him in. Razer pushed himself away from the table he was leaning on and began to walk towards the man, when he saw GT's eyes catch another person in the room, and hurry away towards him.

"Well, if it isn't our main man contender from Haven! "He yelled, turning on the cameras as the zeroed in on a man sitting in a booth on the far side of the bar. Fiery orange-red hair, vibrant honey-yellow eyes and face tattoos, he merely glanced over at GT when he herd himself mentioned. "Ladies and gents, here we have Erol, the top zoomer racer from our nearest city. Everything about him shows his love for the track. So, how does it feel to be invited to the finals of the Kras City Grand Prix, Erol?"

Razer observed the new contender curiously, not making a big deal over how the newcomer got precedence over himself. After all, a short guy like him probably would throw a hissy fit if the camera went anywhere but himself first. He took another drag from the cigarette as he listened to the red-heads reply to the overly-zealous question from the show host.

"Well, GT, I must say I'm honored to be invited to a competition of this magnitude as Haven has before been left out of such... extravagant affairs such as this." he said, setting his drink down on the table. He stood up, showing his mid-length jacket with the KG symbol off to the camera, and leaned on the table with one hand. "Although it's about time. I haven't had any good competition in years, and patrolling the city streets gets tiring after a while, as does ordering troops to do your every whim." He took a drink from his glass again.

Razer couldn't help but chuckle softly at the other man's glory in the limelight. He held his cigarette and flicked the end just so, making the ash fly like a firework into the wall and to the ground. GT decided that it was boring now to keep to Erol and immediately switched over to Razer. "What about you Razer? Are you worried for your spot at the top of the racing hierarchy with this new racer on the track?" Razer's eyes flashed momentarily to Erol as he replied. "I hardly think he'll be any more challenging than the opponents I've crushed before."

The red-head pushed himself away from the table and walked up to Razer, eyes examining him before he spoke. "You don't look near as threatening as those I've killed on the track before in past seasons." he countered, crossing his arms. GT interrupted the confrontation between them. "ooh, I can feel the tension already! This is gonna be one helluva season, race fans!" He made sure all cameras were focused back on him before continuing. "Be sure to stay tuned for more interviews from our two stars of the competition, and starting next week, the preliminary races! You won't wanna miss it!" He made a motion for a cut, and lowered the mic. "You two are great! Keep it up for the camera, and the ratings will skyrocket!" As the be-wigged man turned and left, Erol gave a quiet sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You aught to keep in mind… Erol was it? That not everyone needs to scar their face to be scary." Razer pressed his cigarette out among many burn marks in the pole as he turned to leave.

Erol stepped out in front of him, stopping the other man. "You aught to keep in mind... Razer... that not everyone needs media to convince the masses to watch them race." he said, eyes narrowed. "You've obviously never been to Haven City." he continued. "The people live to watch me race... and win. I've won every competition since I was thirteen, when I bought my first racing zoomer, and I've been a crowd favorite my entire life, since I built my own hover board and kicked the asses of every prick that thought they were better than me. You may have your media coverage, and some skill, but I've been racing my entire life."

"Save your boasts for the track, I hardly need the publicity, My name is already famous across the city, for reasons other than my prowess on the speedway. From the sounds of it however, it is you who depends on the crowd screaming your name in order to feel good about yourself." Razer stepped around Erol carelessly, his complacent grin ever present.

"I'm confident in my racing skills even without a crowd to back me up. I came here, didn't I? I know us Haven-folk aren't exactly the most... appreciated in a city focusing so much on entertainment and show business. An industrial city barely means a thing to you, and it's well known that Kras citizens think most of us to be homeless bums. Doesn't give me much confidence here, if I rely on an entourage. " He said, not moving.

"Those stale lines you said on the interview suggest otherwise. You're practically grasping at straws. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got better things to do than chat with a militaristic moron with a _hobby_." Razer shook his head finding the idea of such a guarded place tedious… How much must it tax profits to have those soldiers wandering about all the time? Kras city was a far better place to do business, why would anyone settle for second best?

Erol glared for a moment, before turning back to his table, sitting down with his back to the other racer. He picked up his glass and took a drink, glad for the alcohol to calm his nerves. He had heard that cigarettes had a calming effect as well, but he had always thought it a nasty habit to have. Another reason to add Razer to his list of people to demolish when the races came. "What was that all about, Erol?" the man next to him asked; one of his few friends in the guard that he had invited to come along with him. "Just a small annoyance." He replied, before walking up to the bartender for another glass of scotch.


	2. An Inquisitive Nature

Authors' Note:

Nik: YAPARI! This is chapter two! Where Razer starts to show where he stands, and the two start to get to know eachother.. AND theres a drunken manipulation scene! 'Cause all fics need a little drunken manipulation ne Kyo?

Kyoko: nod nod They do, they do! I kinda figured that Erol would be the kind of person with more of a high alcohol tolerance. Unlike me, who can get half-drunk in one glass of wine. But anyways, we both figured there needed to be a scene where the two could converse, and there wouldn't be such a suprime argument.

Nik: So Kyo decided that a good idea for that is to put them in a situation like the bloody hook! Kind of ironic really.. I kind of think of bars as a place of brawls... but then its rather hard to properly beat somone up when there are four blurry ones to choose from... Hmm... "is now thinking more along the lines of Kyo drunk than the actual story..."

Kyoko; -is distracted by singing Phantom of the Opera again- Well, I've talked to drunk people at bars. It's very amusing at times to carry on a conversation with them. They'll tell you anything! Which is sort of what we were aiming for here.

Nik: Oo You've been to bars?

Kyoko: Yes, I have! It's part of living in a redneck town. I go to the local bar to get food sometimes, too.

Nik: mumblesTate... Michigan is northern...

Kyoko: Kyoko; Yes... well, anyways. -laughs- We get Erol slightly drunk in this chapter. We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Razer jumped into his car, the scraped up machine bouncing with his weight, and nearly laughed aloud when he saw which one Erol used. The damn thing looked brand new! "You sure you know how to ride that Erol? Could be too much for you eh? I hear the Haven races are usually on zoomers, I'd like to see how long you last before you get blasted to the back of the track!"

Saying nothing at first, Erol turned to look at Razer, smirk on his thin lips and determination in his eyes. "Shut it, pretty-boy. We'll see who's a better racer when you're left in the dust." The smile never left his lips as he turned to sit forward in his car, pulling his blood red racing goggles over his eyes, focusing on the starting lights ahead of them.

The cars shot forward and Razer's face was suddenly ablaze with surprise as he saw how quickly Erol's car sprung to life and leapt past the other cars as if on its own pair of legs. He quickly got over his initial surprise and shot forward. Smooth car or not, the speed of it said nothing of Erols skills and soon the race seemed as if the only ones racing were just Erol and Razer. Things only started heating up when the first weapons were obtained…

Erol heard a weapon firing on the vehicle behind him, and instinctively placed his red eco shield up, and held it for ten seconds. As soon as he let his shield down, the firing settled down as well. He laughed to himself. A T-87 model weapon cage, he saw while observing his opponents car before the race that morning; great for accuracy and high-power weaponry, except for the fact that they overheated so quickly. He turned on the mic in his car. "Great weapons, Razer. I'm surprised you didn't fix their over-heating problem though. A racer of your caliber should have modified his car to perfection, but you left it as it was bought."

"Don't be so sure." Razer gunned the turbo and his engine started to smoke just as he was passing by Erol, and though Razer was protected by a plastic windshield, under the bars of his machine, Erol's car had no such protection and he got a full blast of searing hot air, forcing him to slow down and turn away from Razer's car.

Coming up into a sharp turn, Erol curved close to the inner edge with no problem, catching up with Razer and pulling even to him. "Never suspected you as the type to play dirty, Razer. But I suppose most of you do here for ratings, and even those who are indifferent to publicity have learned to cheat back." He accelerated, pulling ahead of the dark-haired racer. "But what do you say we have an honest race? After all, a child can defeat most of the pack if he goes trigger-happy. It takes actual skill to win without aid of weapons."

"This place isn't as honest as Haven. The entire sport is entertainment, and nothing is cheating when it's a free for all." Razer paused for a moment before continuing in the speaker. "But perhaps I will take you up on that offer sometime. I suppose you must be used to safe races without weapons and such, it seems rather tame, but It's a good way to prove just who is the better man no? That is, if the better man doesn't win right now…"

"Don't worry, Razer. I will. " The smirk he had at the starting line was obvious in his voice, as he sped up again, kicking up a storm of dust, and dropping a rear weapon in the disarray. "It's not saying Haven is honest, either." he continued over the intercom radio, laying off the acceleration slightly. "Haven likely has more sabotage than these high-class races. People would do anything to get a bit of cash there, which is why they strive so hard to win. I race for the thrill; for the adrenaline rush. For the love of the sport. Why is it that you race?" he asked. "I hope for the same reason. Otherwise you'll never stand a chance against me."

"They say nothing can defeat a man who is at both work and play." As they neared the finish line Razer grinned, allowing Erol to come as close as he could before he released a peacemaker on him and stole the gold right from under his nose. As the race finished he waited patiently for the other racers to set their marks in the rankings and grinned as Erol placed second to last due to the laggers who were clinging to the wake of the two racers in order to do exactly what they managed to.

Erol climbed out of his car, landing heavily on his feet and striding over to Razer, eyes angry and breathing heavily in anger, while the other racer sat calmly on the side of his car staring amusedly at the shorter man. "You bastard!" Erol yelled out when coming close to the dark-haired man. "You... disgrace of a racer! " he stormed up close, waving an accusing finger in Razer's face, his own tattooed face coming close to keep yelling.

"Haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'alls fair in war'? I was merely showing you your place. For all your posturing you're still falling behind me." Razer chuckled darkly at the redheads expression of pure hatred. Though he frowned abruptly when Erol took hold of his collar.

I'll show you your place!" He yelled. "A fair race this time, how about?" Shoving Razer backwards onto his car, Erol calmed down considerably, still holding onto the dark-haired man's collar. "You set the time and place, if you think it'll give you any advantage over me."

Erol still fumed, though Razer appeared to be only moderately miffed by the hands that clawed at his shirt. "The next race is going to be tomorrow at noon. Why don't we have our race to warm up. No weapons, at the sewer track." Erol finally released his grip on Razer's shirt, knowing that the main Kras track had the most sharp turns of any of the speedways they'd raced so far.

Taking a step back, a slight smirk reappeared on Erol's face, his confidence slightly regained. "Fine by me." he said, turning and walking away, before his expression returned to a glare. Erol slammed down his third glass of the night, yelling at the bartender for another drink. He sighed, letting his head hang back to look at the upside-down (from his point of view) inside of the Bloody Hook. He had been distracted when he had been in here the first time several days earlier, by the hyperactive, overdramatic sports announcer, and then had an argument with Razer for the first time, two minutes after meeting him, after which he was altogether too pissed off to take notice of his surroundings.


	3. Drunken Bets

Authors' note:

Nik: oo my fault.. In my infinitesmally large lazyness, I forgot that the bar scene stretches into two chapters. So basically this chapter is where the actual drunken inquiry happens, as well as some toying around with the obvious competetive natures between the two racers. And theres some hinting. OH HOW THE YAOI IMPLICATIONS WILL EXPAND! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!111!1!ONE!

Kyoko: -gives her a strange look, then backs off- Yes, hinting. It's kind of odd not writing Erol as a sadistic bastard, though... I thing that maybe he wasn't such sadist all the time. In here he's maybe, what... twenty-two? (making Razer twenty-five or so) Maybe something happened between this and the game that made him evil-ish.

Nik: -nodnod- In my EXPERT opinion. Erol became evil due to his military endevours, and I kind of view this section of his life as being ruled by racing on the track rather than the rat race. But maybe we can have sommat here happen that'll make him all rapy and maimy and stuff. I've always supported life-changing incidents. They happen a lot more easily in reality than most people think I know that from expirience you know.

Kyoko: And we can mess around with the characters and plots all we want until ND tells us otherwise in the games. I'm looking forward to them announcing the next game, as they usually do around this time of year. But anyways, let's cut to the fic, shall we?

Nik: -pout- mo... I wanted to annoy the readers so more...

* * *

He was downing his third drink during the uneventful evening as a certain thin racer came in, his usual cigarette hanging from his fingertips. Razer surveyed the inhabitants of the room analytically before laying eyes on the redhead who was quickly getting smashed at the bar. Razer sat down with a seat in between them, speaking to Erol without looking to him. "Do you often drink yourself in before a race?"

Several seconds passed before Erol realized that Razer was speaking to him. "What's it to you?" he asked, still letting his head hang backward. Still gazing around the room at the others coming and going, he kept speaking. "Though I bet you'd like it if I had a hangover tomorrow morning." he said, finally sitting back up as the blood rushing to his head got to him. He took a drink out of the refilled glass the bartender handed him.

"To me this is indifferent, it is you who said you wanted a 'fair' race. I hardly think its fair if you drink yourself under the table and can barely see the road let alone race it. And I don't like my time wasted." Razer leaned an elbow on the bar-table nonchalantly. "So if you plan on getting a hang-over, don't expect me to show up for this 'fair' race of yours."

"I deal with hangovers quite well, which is why I don't mind getting wasted tonight." he said, taking another sip and glancing over at Razer. "What about you? Too afraid to get drunk, so that you can't race tomorrow at all?" he asked, referring to the fact that the black-haired man had not yet ordered a drink.

"Hmm.. I mostly come here for deals, not drinks. Though I simply haven't ordered one right now because I came across you." As if to prove his point, he called the bar hand over to order his drink, and as he received it he chuckled softly. "I think it will be funny to see you so angry during our race.. It will make winning more satisfying…"

"I think I'll be the one winning." he said, as threatening as he could, being slightly intoxicated. "I told you before; my whole life is on the track. " He said, looking straight ahead. That's why it pisses me off so much when bastards like you use weapons; what's the point of racing if you're just going to cheat and sabotage and have a dirty free-for-all. Racing is about speed; about power. Not about explosions or weapons."

Razer listened carefully to the words, finding something in Erols voice he couldn't quite place. "I suppose I see what you mean, although races aren't really for the racers. When you race just to feel the speed, that is the true kind of racing, the kind we have here is all competition and show. The explosions make the crashes more exiting than the average split-second mistakes you see in normal races. That's the whole reason crash course racing was developed. Its simply for the viewers pleasure."

The red head sighed, thin lips pouting as his laced his fingers and placed them under his chin, leaning on the counter with his elbows. "I came here by an invitational, not knowing exactly what to expect. For sure not this." he sighed. "I'll finish this competition, of course. I've never lost a championship yet, and I don't intend to loose this one. " He looked over at Razer. "Starting tomorrow, I'm racing dirty, just like the rest of you bastards."

"I should hope you'll save that attitude for after our 'clean' race? Or will going back on your word be your first dirty act?" Erol snarled into his drink, although somehow even the angry sound seemed to slur into a somewhat comical sound. "I never go back on my word." Razer smiled, satisfied as he stubbed out his forgotten cigarette, which was now burning down to the filter. "Good. I should like to see exactly who's got more of a lust for speed."

He chuckled. "Lust for speed? I have a lust for something else, too, if you know what I mean. " he said, downing the rest of his glass, choosing not to order another this time. "It's unbelievably difficult to find a girl in Haven. One that isn't a prostitute or ugly as hell, that is. The only attractive woman I've seen in the city is the Baron's daughter, and there's no way in hell I'd date her. Too bossy." He laughed to himself again.

"And publicity doesn't have its ups? If your fans love you so much I'd think more than half would throw themselves at you." He smiled, somewhat interested to see where the conversation was going in Erol's inebriated state. "I'm somewhat surprised a man like you is actually looking for a relationship in a woman."

Erol let his chin rest on his hand, glancing sideways at the red-clad racer. "What's that supposed to imply?" he asked. Razer chuckled in reply, "You simply don't seem like the type to hold down a relationship is all. You're hardly what some would call 'tactful', sober or otherwise."

He pouted again. "And that's you basically saying that you don't think that I could get a girl to stay with me?" he asked, irritation in his voice. "I could easily get myself a woman, and get her to stay with me as long as I'd like. I just haven't found one that isn't a whore or ugly yet."

Razer finished his drink as he watched Erol from the corner of his eye. "I suppose that would be a setback, but you're here aren't you?" He lit a new cigarette, taking a drag on it before continuing. "Surely someone has caught your eye across two cities? Not to mention the other visitors come for the competition…" He laughed softly at the expression that Erol boasted.

He shook his head. "Too many prostitutes wandering the street here anyways. And as in most cities, any woman worth dating is taken. I'd have better luck finding a man to date." he said sarcasticly, laughing at his own comment. He looked at his glass for a second, swirling the ice in it, and contemplating getting another. He decided against it.

Razer just smiled and nodded, his expression was like to 'laughing at a private joke'. "Do they have laws against that sort of thing in Haven? I never really stuck around that boring town enough to take notice."

"No, no laws" he said, swirling the ice in his glass again. "It's not the most widely accepted thing in Haven, I can tell you that. But then again, there isn't much that's widely accepted anymore. And besides, everyone's too concerned with themselves in the city to care who anyone sleeps with anyways."

"I see, and how do you feel about it?" Razer's voice held a tone of pure honesty, and it seemed he was now completely taking advantage of Erol's guard-less (or something close to it) state. Though his expression however was far harder to read into…

"I don't give a damn who sleeps with who either." he said. "I know some men in the Guard who are gay, and they're perfectly fine people, so I have no reason to grudge against it, if that's what you're asking."

"Quite interesting Erol." Razer stood up, leaving his money under the empty glass. The bar hand picked it up quickly as if afraid someone would steal it.. Which given current company, probably might. "I hope you aren't too hung over tomorrow, I'd hate to see you cut out of the runnings so early in the game. Don't forget our race."

Erol turned to face him, giving the best smirk a drunken face could show. "Don't worry, I'll be there." he said. "I'm still looking forward to kicking your ass." He said, turning back and letting Razer walk out of the bar. Waking up in his hotel room the next morning, Erol was glad to find that, as predicted, he had no hangover to speak of. Pulling himself out of bed, he looked down at the city streets, which were already busy for such an early time in the morning. Among the crowd, he saw Razer, in his normal red coat, walking in the direction of the garage where all teams kept their cars. "That was sure an odd conversation last night." Erol said to himself, watching the black-haired elf. He shrugged it off, and hurried to get ready, as Razer would likely taunt him for it if he was late.


	4. Feel the Explosion

Authors' note:

Nik: Hmm.. You know it occurs to me that there isn't enough innuendo in this fic.. We should rectify that later...

Kyoko; Is there anything perverted enough for you? -sarcastic- Either way, I agree there isn't much flirt nor innuendo nor sadistic taking-advantage-of, like most of the things Jak-related we write.

Nik: kitty-grin Was that a challenge? I'd love to practice that challenge on you... (figured it was a good way to point out to our readers we're as gay as Simon XD)

Kyoko; -smirks- Only if you want it to be. But later; I don't think that everyone wants to read about us all that much.

Nik: wink You never know. But in any case, we've already decided that neither Razer nor Erol is a _complete_ raping jackass yet, so its got to stay without the sadism. The flirting and innuendo needs to increase however. I mean we are talking about "I WANT YOU!" and "You won't see me coming but you'll feel the explosion" here...

Kyoko: SOMETHING must've happened to bring them to the way they are when Jak meets them. I mean, we have a non-sadistic, almost normal Erol! It's unbelivable! But then again, it is at least five years or so before we see him as we know him in this fic.

Nik: Hmm.. Well it seems you readers have sommat to look forward to. We may be explaining why those two are so goddamn ebil later on...

Kyoko; Either way, we hope you like this chapter.

Nik: huggles Kyo-kun's shoulders We enjoyed making it.

* * *

By the time Erol got to the garage, Razer had already left through another exit, and he drove to the entrance to the sewer track, surprised that the other man had so quickly gotten ahead of him even before the race began. When he got to the start, Razer was sitting on the door to his car, smoking as usual. "Good to see that you're still interested in our game. I took the liberty of bringing one of the grease monkeys to check our cars briefly before we begin. Just to make sure there is no 'foul play'."

Erol scoffed. He was to drunk last night to even think of foul play, much less execute a plan of any sort. "Fine by me." he said, gesturing to the teen standing next to Razer's car that he was free to inspect his car. "He'll be checking yours as well, right?" he asked pointedly, looking at Razer, and the other man nodded. "And you haven't paid him to mess with anything, have you?" he asked, accusingly.

"What's the matter Erol? Don't you trust me? I assure you, I wouldn't have this race as anything but speed. I would hardly be the bigger man if I won under false pretences eh?" Razer smiled calmly, though the expression only made him look more suspicious. After the mechanic finished with both cars he went to the control panel to start the countdown for the lights, waiting for the two to get into their cars and line up at the starting line.

Erol climbed into his car and sat down in the driver's seat, checking over everything in his car. Settings were correct, gas tank was full, as was the blue eco tank for speed-ups. He double checked his rear weapons, should Razer decide to go back on his word, making sure that he had some form of defense should a missle come his way in the middle of the race. Turning to the black-haired racer, he saw that Razer was finishing up his double-checks as well. "May the best man win." he said, before pulling down his racing goggles.

As the light turned from red to green, the two cars shot forward, both immediately setting off their turbos for a quick start. Erol took the lead for a good amount of time in the beginning due to the lighter material of his car, though Razer was still less than a cars length behind him, and it looked like the race would probably be neck to neck the whole time… That is if Razer's individual radio called his attention. As he stopped, Erol took a few seconds to realize that he was no longer even in his car, let alone in the race…

Erol slowed down, and turned around on the track, driving back towards Razer and stopping next to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He yelled, jumping out of his own car. "We're in the middle of a race!" Razer, however, was still speaking on his mic, ignoring the angry shouts from Erol. He continued talking while the red head stormed over, shouting. Finally setting down the mic from his car, he turned to face Erol just in time for the final yell of "what the hell?"

Razer smiled politely as the redhead approached. "I'm sorry Erol, but it seems I've got something to handle today before the race. We'll have to continue our 'clean' race some other time." Razer's boots splashed loudly in the large, echoing tunnel, which was suddenly eerily quiet without the drone of car engines. Erol fumed and grabbed Razer's shoulder.

"What, like ruining someone else's cars before this afternoon's race? Doing the dirty work for your boss?" He asked angrily, turning Razer around to face him. "Yes, I've heard about you working for Mizo. Everyone has." Erol glared at him for a few seconds, before sighing. "Everyone also knows that you take your duities from Mizo before everything else." He crossed his arms and glared at the taller man.

Razer's expression didn't falter in the least and promptly replied, "I could say the same for you and the Baron. I may not enjoy spending time in Haven, but I know enough that you went through every person who stood in your way, and dropped everything to get into the good graces of your tyrant. I am simply taking advantage of my vantage point." Razer jumped into his seat, starting up the engine. "I make no secret of my work for Mizo. The public knowledge gives me nothing but protection."

"I don't give a damn what know about me, what we have in common, or what crime ring you work for." Erol, said, tapping his foot in impatience at having Razer leave in the middle of their race. "Can you at least give me a re-schedule date for our race, then? If you're so 'busy' with your crime workings."

Razer backed up and around Erol, and looked down to Erol, silent before answering, "Lets set the details after the race this afternoon? I obviously can't make any promises, but its rare for me to have more than a couple assignments per day. I'll see you at the finish line Red."

With that, he sped away, leaving Erol in the sewer track, glaring after him and sighing at the new nickname. Making a mental note to come up with an insulting nickname for Razer, he walked back over to his car, and decided to do a few practice laps on his own to warm up for the race later.

Razer pulled up to the race, after having switched his cars for his favorite, rather than the 'safe' one that he had planned to use for Erol and his' race. He looked around curiously for the redhead, but he appeared to be late. The announcer called his name a few times and the other racers started getting restless, despite the fact that technically the race wouldn't've started yet anyway.

Erol pulled up to the starting line, only a minute before the race was about to start, sighing as he did a run-through check of all his statistics quickly. "Damn this city for being so busy and so damn hard to get around." he said to himself, remembering how long it had taken him to get from the garage to his hotel the first day, and how many wrong turns he had taken.

"Glad to see you made it Red. This race would be without challenge at all had you been late." Razer did a quick run through of his systems and turned on his in-race radio, getting ready to gun the engine the moment that the light turned green. He was in the second row, but most of the racers in the first row he'd beaten at least five times.

Erol pulled up in the second row, next to Razer. "Like I'd ever miss a race." he said, keeping his eyes forward on the lights. "It's this damned confusing city that's trying to keep me from getting anywhere, though." The light ahead of them turned red, and Erol snapped to attention.

Razer continued to talk as he tuned his radio into Erol's frequency during a short stretch of track which required less turning. "Perhaps I aught to give you the grand tour?" His grin was apparent in his voice and Erol sneered back coldly, "Give me a couple maps and I'll be fine."


	5. Pedal to the Metal

Kyoko: Hooray for us! We actually wrote another race! (hates writing races for some reason)

Nik: "Well it is rather awkward.. Its mostly dynamics and we aren't quite used to writing sommat without very much dialogue..."

Kyoko; True. We're used to writing scene full of dialogue. It's a welcome change, I think. Expanding our horizons! -laughs-

Nik: Oo I thought you just said you don't like writing these scenes...

Kyoko: I hate writing them, but that's the challenge in them! The fact that I don't like them! If I force myself to write what I don't like, then I can get better. Same thing goes for a lot of things; music, art, ect. For example, after drawing nothing but hands for three weeks, I finally got them right!

Nik: Well that's better diligence for me… I can't work hard at sommat unless I greatly enjoy it, and I can't really enjoy it unless I've got a prescient for it. Though I suppose this does add a certain element to our writing. I mean, how could we write a story about racing without writing the actual racing? As described in the scene of this chapter today!

Kyoko; Well, everyone, stop reading our author's note and read our second ever completed race scene! (zomgsocheezy... laughs)

The red-head's eyes narrowed as he heard a slight chuckle from the other end of the line, and focused completely on the track ahead of him. Tight turns; left, right, left, left; keeping to the inside of the track, speeding around the corners with ease. Rear weapons being used as often as possible, defending against an attack from a rear racer that would take him out of the running and let Razer win.

Razer kept close to Erol, somewhat annoyed at the wind resistance that Erol created as a diagonal draft. As soon as he picked up a red weapon, he flew forward and swerved directly in front of Erol, simultaneously cutting him off and blasting him back a few paces with the explosion. He grinned as he heard the stream of swears coming out of the communicator as he shot into the lead.

Erol quickly regained his composure, steering his car from spinning out of control to a standstill, quickly speeding off in the correct direction as soon as he had control over the vehicle. Speeding forwards, weaving between the other racers to quickly regain his previous standings, catching up quickly to Razer. When he was within twenty meters of Razer's car, he triggered one of the frontal weapons he had picked up earlier in the race in case this situation came about.

Razer had made sure to pick up a new red weapon as soon as he dropped one on Erol and deflected one of the missiles that was aimed at him, though his car jolted forward twice as the consecutive weapons went off from Erols car and Razer tuned into Erol's car on his radio. "You're quick to ride my tail aren't you? Haste make waste eh?" He laughed loftily at his own joke.

The red head ignored the comment and picked up another collection of frontal weaponry, sending it almost immediately at Razer. 'If everyone else is going to play dirty at these broadcasted races, I'll join them. I'm not going to let weapons stop me from winning this tournament, nor am I going to let Razer win again.' he thought to himself, stopping his hail of missiles on the car in front of him to let the weapon cage cool momentarily before starting the bombardment again.

Razer saw the threat approaching as the amount of cars between him and Erol quickly thinned and raced for the nearest red weapon, and swore when he realized that it wasn't Erol he had to worry about at the moment. His map blinked a red warning that stated that a peace maker was coming his way. He braked immediately to try to avoid the unstoppable weapon.

Seeing the blue eco blast from his mirror, Erol pulled over sharply to his right to avoid it, sending it towards Razer, who he saw had stopped completely to avoid the weapon. Taking this to his advantage, he waited for the peace maker to pass before he sped up, easily passing by Razer, who was trying to gain speed after stopping.

Razer swore incoherently into the still open radio as he shot forward, the gears screaming as he didn't press the clutch in his rush. The race wasn't a loop and the end was close according to the map. He looked around desperately for a yellow eco weapon, and started swearing again when he realized that Erol was purposely taking all viable yellow weapons purely to keep them away from Razer. In his race to get a red weapon to protect himself from Erol, he neglected getting a yellow weapon should just this situation occur.

A smirk spread over Erol's lips as he heard yet another string of curses from the radio intercom. It passed his thoughts to taunt the other racer, but there would be plenty of time for that later. He turned around the corner of the track, seeing the finish line on a strait course, twenty or so meters ahead of him. Speeding up, he dropped the last of his rear weapons for anyone unlucky enough or dumb enough to run over, and raced across the finish line. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at another short string of curses over the intercom as he slowed to a stop on the other side of the line.

Erol practically keeled over laughing when Razer didn't even bother stopping after he finished the race, rushing straight to the exit without a word to anyone. He jumped out with a showcase grin as a minor reporter tried to get a word before being overshadowed completely by the presence known only as GT Blitz.

"How does it feel to win over Razer, the reigning champion, Erol? " the reporter in front of him asked, his voice annoying. "It was no struggle at all. In fact, you would think that he didn't even put up a fight." he said smugly, glancing over at the exit Razer had been heading towards, only to see he had been stopped before the door by GT, his face not it's normal sports-reporter, I-love-the-spotlight facade. He seemed to be yelling angrily at Razer, who's eyes were aimed off to the side, almost in defiance, it seemed to Erol. The red head quickly looked back towards the cameraman and reporter, not wanting to draw attention to the scene he was witnessing. He continued to answer the reporter's questions until the magenta-clad man pushed his way into the scene, personality back to normal. A quick glance to the exit showed him that Razer had left.

"So Erol, you're really mixing up the scene with this whirlwind victory over our star racer! Got any strategies to share?" Erol gleamed in the spotlight, even without Razer there to aid the pleasure. "Mr. Blitz was it? One as well versed in the sport as you aught to know that it isn't the kind of game that you can map out beforehand. Any real racer moves by the seat of his car. I may be an outsider to the… Customs of this type of racing but in essence its all the same."

"You seem confident." he said, turning towards the camera to gaze into it while asking his next question. "But then again, why wouldn't you be after beating the greatest racer of this day and age at his own game?" he asked, his voice almost bitter. Erol didn't comment. "I must say, Razer has valiant competition, and I hope he continues to be for the rest of the season." he spoke towards the camera. "After all, I need someone to race who can keep up with me." he smirked.


	6. A Budding Relationship

Authors Note:

Nik: Hm.. well this one is rather short, but that's just the most convenient way to end the chapter. I'm sure you people don't mind especially what is coming dark chuckle

Kyoko: I think this is the first time Razer's acually spouted a line with a sexual refrence in it in here, too... which is suprising, especially seeing as we wrote it... And seeing as Nik was the one who wrote Razer's part.

Nik: Yea well.. I suppose neither of us have been in the best of moods, though hanging about Kyo-kun usually gives me cause to flirt anyway, so its coming more naturally now. Though I still can't write Erol's parts for crap. Except physical stuff. I can choreograph pretty well I think...

Kyoko; -nod nod- You can. I think this chapter is rather interesting, in that we bring GT Blitz, AKA Mizo, into the equation. I absolutly adore the be-wigged elf. Reminds me of LaBearj from Pendragon.

Nik: I find him utterly repulsing. He's entirely too peppy, though I suppose the split personalities/bipolarness make him interesting...

Kyoko; See? He's not all bad! Besides, I like flamboiant, annoying, oddly-dressed sports announcers. They're fun to mimic.

Nik: Eh. Lets just let the audience read.

Kyoko; Okay. waves Enjoy.

* * *

"Well, you heard it straight from our main man this season, folks! You can look forward to an explosive conclusion to the upcomming Grand Prix, comming up next weekend! Be sure to watch it!" He said, afterwards motioning for the camera to cut. Without another word, he walked off, fists clenched and jaw tight. Erol watched him go, noticing how well he kept up his sports-announcer, happy-go-lucky demeanor, instead of returning back to the yelling stage he had seen him in just moments ago. Erol crossed his arms, and leaned against his car, making a note to ask Razer what was going on at the next chance he saw him.

"That race was not quite what I expected Razer, in fact it was quite a surprise… Do you know how I feel about surprises?" Razer Avoided his boss's glare knowing if he looked at him straight on he'd only piss off the man further. "I'm sure you can calculate this into your profits Mizo." Mizo angrily pulled Razers face to look at him like a child and then slapped his cheek to make sure he paid perfect attention.

Razer looked up angrily into Mizo's face, but kept his silence, knowing better than to continue defying the man who ran Kras City from the shadows. If Mizo didn't kill him himself for not being up to standards, then it was likely some one else would. "You're loosing your chances, Razer. You're my best racer, and one of my most trusted informants, but that doesn't mean that you're not expendable." Cold eyes bored into green ones, before Mizo stepped away and walked from the room, his mask returning as soon as he set foot back inside the Bloody Hook. Razer let out an irritated sigh before turning towards the dresser on which his gloves sat, and picked them up.

"So that's why he was yelling at you earlier on the track." A voice came from behind Razer. "I thought he would have just been yelling at you for possible ratings dropping on the race, seeing as you lost." he said pointedly. "But I guess I was wrong."

Erol stepped out form around the corner of the small building beside the raceway. "It seems as though that GT man isn't as cheery as he seems, or who he calls himself. I've heard rumors about Mizo… I thought he'd be more cautious than this." Razer leaned on the door and sighed softly, turning around to face Erol and step out of the way of the door. "I often wonder myself. Maybe he wanted you to know did that occur to you?"

The red head gave him a look, and crossed his arms. "What would that imply?" he asked, almost crossly, leaning up against the frame of the door. Razer walked towards him, while slipping his gloves back on. "I was just saying that Mizo's been known to pick up new recruits in that fashion. He did so with myself, so I wouldn't be suprised if he tried to influence the currently most popular racer in the city. " he said, sourly, comming to a stop in front of Erol. "I wouldn't be surprised at all, if he approached you again, should you continue to beat me in races. Although, that's highly unlikely." His lips thinned in contempt. "And why would I want to be Mizo's dog? Rather useless position, if you ask me."

"Better to be a dog of Mizo than a pawn of that new leader in Haven Red. Are you really so different from me?" Erol gave Razer a smouldering look, and was about to start a full fist fight before Razer reached down to a vibrating pocket and pulled up the communication device that connected him directly to Mizo. "At least I'm not leashed like a dog Razer."

Razer gave the commander a narrow-eyed look, temporarily ignoring the device. "Perhaps you should try it." Razers words were rife with a suggestion that Erol didn't want to think about. "You'll find it liberating." Erol looked at him malevlently. "I think I'd rather keep my already-rewarding role as commander in Haven." he said, his voice ill-tempered. "Besides, the Barron isn't a sports show host in a magenta suit." He smirked, seeing the sullen look on Razer's face before he finaly answered Mizo's call.

"What's the news?" he asked into the device, holiding it up to his ear, so Erol was unable to hear the other end of the conversation. The red-clad one of the two nodded his head several times, in silent response to the instructions being given to him on the other end.

Razer put the communication device back in his pocket after pressing a button that unlit its luminous screen. "Well my leash appears to be looser than one would expect." His eyes flashed daringly at Erol. "Care to join me for lunch?" Erol shrugged the suggestion off, and turned away. "I've better things to do than mess around with Mizo's bitch." Razer burned for a moment before regaining his composure. "We'll see who's the bitch soon."


End file.
